Tug Of War
by PamBrasiliera
Summary: One shot. The Cullens have a Tug-Of-War contest to see whos stronger, boys or girls. Who will win? Well you'll have to read to find out. Set after New Moon and before Ecilpse!


**A/N: In celebration in today's events I thought I would make this cute little one shot. My class had the weakest tug-of-war team of war team of all… or so we thought. We became the school wide champions! And now my fingers hurt because I was on the team, and let me tell you I'm not very athletic.**

**Disclaimer: Today is opposite day so I own Twilight! Wait, it's not opposite day? Oh, I don't own Twilight then.**

"Boys are so stronger!" Emmett hisses at Alice.

"No way! Girls rule!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Kids be quiet down here!" Carlisle yells stomping into the living room. He was still wearing his work clothes, and his hair was a bit messy from an emergency at the hospital.

"But dad!" Emmett and Alice whine just as the rest of the Cullens and Bella walk into the door.

"But nothing! What are you even arguing about anyway?"

"Alice says girls are stronger than boys!" Emmett glares.

Amusement flickers across Carlisle and the rest of the boys faces.

"You know," Carlisle begins, "Boys _are_ stronger than girls."

"Carlisle dear." Esme says, "As much as I hate to argue, that statement is false."

"Is not Esme." Jasper cuts in, "Boys have more muscle than girls."

"Girls are more flexible, and therefore quicker." Rosalie says.

"No one is faster than me." Edward points out.

"Faster than most boys." Rosalie amends.

"First, girls are not faster than boys." Emmett says, "Second, how does that have anything to do with strength?"

"It just does." Rosalie huffs.

Then Bella says something under her breath, even to low for vampires to hear.

"What was that, love?" Edward asks.

"I said." She takes a breath, "why don't you do boys against girls in tug-of-war. Winner proves who's stronger."

"But that's not fair there are more boys than girls." Alice pouts.

"Suck it up." Emmett smirks and turns to Carlisle, "C-dawg, get the rope."

"Fine, but if you ever call me that again I wi-"

"You will what?" Emmett says amused, "Ground me? I'm already grounded every day left in my existence."

Carlisle grumbles something and runs out of the room, appearing a moment later with a rope, bandana, and four cones.

Esme grabs the supplies out of his hands and makes a small square with the cones, all of equal length. She ties the bandana directly in the middle of the rope.

"Girls on the right," she says, "Boys on the left."

Bella moves to the sidelines and lets the vampires do their thing.

"Ready to lose, Emmett?" Alice sneers.

"To bad that won't be happening Alice." He spits.

"Emmett, I love you, but shut the hell up." Rosalie says behind Alice.

"Language." Carlisle and Esme remind Rosalie from the back of the lines.

Edward and Jasper snicker, "Bad girl."

"Immature." Alice and Rosalie say together.

"They are men, honey." Esme says gently to the two of them.

"More like _boys_." Alice grumbles.

"Are we going to stand here and bicker all day, or are we going to pull?" Edward says impatiently.

"Pull." They all answer immediately, grabbing the rope.

"On your mark," Bella says from the sidelines, "get set, pull!"

And they did. The bandanna bobbled back and forth, first heading to the girls side, then the boys. The girls pulled harder and the bandanna went back to the middle.

"Give it up." Emmett says threw his teeth.

"Never." The girls say pulling harder.

"You don't stand a chance." Edward growls.

"Shut up, Edward." Rosalie says simply.

"Why don't you come over here and make me." You could practically hear Edward smirking.

Then the bandanna starts bobbing to the boys' side, slowly but surely.

"We're going to win." Jasper says.

"Without a doubt." Carlisle says.

"Shut it, love." Esme snaps as her and the girls start getting moved forward.

Then a small tug comes from the end of the rope. The girls pull and pull and soon…

"No!" Emmett cries as all the boys fall forward.

"We win!" Alice cheers bouncing up and down.

"How?" Jasper exclaims.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie turn backwards and still holding the rope they saw…

Bella.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? I thought it would be fun to write something by myself that's not the 'Power' series. (Me and Karmia is officially in partnership with Secrets, but I doubt that story will last long.) I know this was short, but hey it was a one shot! And today was a really, really good day. Oh and my class get to go to a insert baseball team here because we came in second place in this competition. The top two classes in our grade get to go. How awesome is that?! Our principal rocks, man! You know what else would make me happy? Reviews, so please review! My band mates get sad when I'm not peppy, and slightly creeped out, so review! (No seriously they do get creeped out. I was joking around saying 'I'm going to go emo now.' (No offence to any emos) and they were all like 'You'd be a TERRIBLE emo, Pam!') REVIEW!**


End file.
